The present invention relates to a ventilation system, and more particularly, to the type that removes odors from toilet bowls.
Many ventilation systems have been implemented today to remove odor. These systems can be broadly categorized into several groups according to their mode of operation.
One broad category removes odors from the toilet bowl via the toilet's sewer line.
Another broad category removes odors from the toilet bowl via the toilet tank's overflow tube which is connected to a filtration system or a ceiling fan.
A third category removes odors from the toilet bowl via a customized toilet seat which is connected to a filtration system.
All of the aforementioned categories are effective in their own way, but separately they either lack the ability to be massively adaptable to other toilets, relatively inexpensive, easy to install, or able to extract the odor before it diffuses throughout the lavatory.
Accordingly, the object and purpose of the present invention is to make these disadvantages obsolete.